cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ex Libris
__toc__ Overview Ex Libris is the in-game and forum name of NCsoft employee Jill Henderson, the Community Coordinator for City of Heroes. Her responsibilities include administration and moderation of the official forums. She is reachable preferably by sending a private message to her via the official forums, and her company e-mail address is exlibris@ncsoft.com. Ex Libris joined the City of Heroes and City of Villains game franchise in her capacity as Community Coordinator on February 22nd 2007. Image:Ex Libris Avatar.jpg|Avatar by Samuel Tow Image:Exlibriswn5Kroen.jpg|Avatar by Kroen Image:Ex-librisShenku-1.gif|Avatar by _Shenku_ Image:Echozeerosmall.png|Avatar by Echozeero Image:Ex Libris Pants.jpg|Avatar by Pants Stealer Image:Daitenchu.gif|Avatar by ? Image:Forex.gif|Avatar by Dirtwolf Real-Life Background In a post in the official forums, Ex Libris said the following about her own history and background: :I am a gamer, and have been ever since childhood. I love all sorts of board games, online games, puzzles, pen & paper, etc. In fact it is one of the best ways that my family has been able to interact with each other as we have grown into adults. I was properly introduced to D & D when I was about 8 years old, and I played religiously (haha) much to my parents chagrin until I was in my early teens. :Video games were not only a part of my childhood but also my family's income. Back in the early forties when the WWII was just breaking out my grandfather was working in a steel factory as a chemist. When he noticed on his breaks all his co-workers surrounding a pin ball machine he calculated the investment/return. Later he pawned my grandmother's wedding ring and bought his first machine, later buying kiddy rides, and jukeboxes. It was often joked about that he became a millionaire one nickel at a time. The family business expanded from Utah, Idaho, Montana, Washington, Arizona, and New Mexico and carried over through the decades, I remember the first day that I saw a free standing game sometime during the late 70's and it was Pong. During the eighties with Pac Man fever our garage was constantly filled with neighbor kids who would come by to play the games we had set aside for rotation. :My favorite games are Galaga and an obscure game called Crazy Climber. With the initiation of console games the arcade game routes took a huge hit, so most of the family left or sold their business along with their inventory, /cry. Along with these games I have enjoyed console gaming and computer gaming of various types, but my favorites tend to be fantasy and strategy based. As far as board games my favorite currently is "Settlers of Catan," (1996) and the game play with family and friends gets heated. :I'm a social creature, so I love dancing, and going out. I also love being outdoors, and spend a great deal of time with my two labs Frank Black and Mazzy Star. I enjoy reading when I can get hooked into something good, and I am known to write a bit, although I'm a little shy in that department. On the horizon I would love to learn tap dancing, sailing, and I think I'm old enough now for a motor cycle… we'll see. I'm a known Gypsy so I hope to do some traveling as well. :I am really excited to be part of such a successful venture. I look forward to meeting with you here on the boards, and hopefully in game. Job History :My professional career in the online gaming industry started in ‘99 when I joined the customer support team of the industry hit "Everquest." I came online as GM Djembe of the Bertoxxulous server and later when SOE entered the arena I stepped into the Lead GM position over several servers. I stayed with SOE through the release of "Shadows of Luclin," in 2001. :After leaving SOE I followed up with my academic career and attended Utah State University where I enrolled in the Social Work program. I enjoy working with people on an individual level and in larger community groups. I finished my studies last May. :The job market brought me back to southern California to Sigil Games, Inc. where I worked on the beta project of "Vanguard, Saga of Heroes" through the recent release of the game. Background Story The following character background was written by Ex Libris: :"That's it, kid, get out of my classroom. I have had enough of your smart aleck comments." :"Where do you expect me to go?" The girl retorted. :"I don't care, just leave my sight. Go to the principal's office. I expect that he will work out the transfer details." :Another teacher down, the young girl thought as she walked the long corridor of classrooms. This was the third time she had been removed from class by a teacher. Her outbursts weren't intentional; they were driven more out of the desire to fit in, or perhaps it was because she knew she never would fit in. But that didn't have to mean going unnoticed. :Izzy waited at the receptionist's desk with obvious chagrin. Ms. Bailey always felt sorry for her. The kindly woman couldn't imagine losing both parents and siblings in a freak boating accident. To be the sole survivor of such a catastrophe was beyond anything she could remotely relate to. :Ms. Bailey recalled the newspaper article outlining the morbid details of the Dubois family, lost to the darkness of the ocean over the long 4th of July weekend. And the eight year old girl found alone, drifting amid the wreckage. :"Principal Dewalt, Isabelle is here. She was sent by Mr. Drake." :"Send her in Ms. Bailey." :Principal Dewalt was no stranger to Izzy's file. Recently an orphan she suffered from violent nightmares. Socially disturbed, but overwhelmingly bright for her age. This was the third placement for Isabelle Dubois, and he was running out of options. At what point, he thought is the limit to what we can do? The case was perplexing at best. :Izzy walked into Principal Dewalts office with trepidation. :"Well Izzy, what happened this time?" :"Nothing," Izzy shrugged. :"Nothing huh, well I don't think Mr. Drake would kick you out of his class for nothing. Isabelle you are a smart girl, I just don't know what I am going to do in this situation." :Honestly, Izzy had no idea either. It was only November and this was the last teacher available in her grade. Mrs. Olsen was fed up with her lack of follow-through. Ms. Pritchert had found her curled up in the coat closet and felt that Izzy needed more attention than she could provide. And Mr. Drake was tired of the disorder caused by Izzy's verbal outbursts. :Principal Dewalt had just finished a phone call with Izzy's foster care provider Hanna Bert. Izzy liked living with Hanna and didn't want to cause problems for her or be forced to live somewhere else. :"Hanna says you like it here at this school, Izzy, so I would like to try and make this work for everyone. I think you know that my job is to make sure that every child who attends Moorecrest Elementary has the chance to reach their potential as a student. That includes you Izzy, but that means I have 347 other students to think about as well." :Izzy fidgeted in the oversized chair. She knew what he was driving at, and knew that her behavior was going to get her in some real trouble if she didn't "shape up," as Hanna put it to her the last time this happened. :"So Izzy, what do you suggest that we do? We can't send you home. Hanna has to work and you cannot be left unsupervised. And you can't just stay here in the office." :"I don't know, sir. I guess you could just send me to the library." :The library was Izzy's refuge. She could escape into a quiet corner and jump into a book that would take her away from all the cares and concerns of this confusing world that was now Izzy's life. :Principal Dewalt picked up the phone. :"Dr. Evans, I have Isabelle Dubois here in my office. We have had an issue arise which has led us, temporarily, to seek another placement for her where she will be able to able to keep up with her studies." :There was a muffled response that Izzy couldn't quite understand. :Dr. Evans was a retired physicist who used to teach at a local University. God only knows why he would take a job in an elementary school library, but Izzy liked him a great deal. He always spoke to her as if she was an adult and could understand much more than other people gave her credit. :Izzy had always been a book worm, and if the elementary school had enough of a budget to computerize their circulation desk, it would easily show that Isabelle Dubois was the most well read child the elementary school had seen in the last fifteen years. Starting at the first grade Izzy quickly read through most of the books that Mrs. Larsen had recommended from the junior section. So Izzy was introduced into the Dewey section in the second grade, two years before most children were taught it as part of the school curriculum. :Principal Dewalt hung up the telephone. :"Ok, Izzy. Dr. Evans has agreed to supervise you until we can find a suitable situation. I will arrange with Mr. Drake to have your school packets delivered each day. I expect you to keep up with your studies, and Dr. Evans has agreed to assist you with this. Now I don't want to hear that you are giving Dr. Evans any trouble. Do you understand?" :Izzy nodded, trying to hold back her enthusiasm; perhaps this was what she wanted all along: freedom from the mundane routine and social anxieties that others referred to as the fourth grade. :The library always seemed a peaceful place to Izzy. Even more than church had been, and she hadn't stepped foot inside a church since the funeral. In fact she couldn't even see one or it reminded her of all she had lost. But the library was a neutral setting. Sometimes she thought of her family because a book she was reading reminded her of times they had shared, but memories like that made her feel good, like she was part of something -- not like church where she felt like a part of her was missing. :"Welcome, Isabelle," Dr. Evans said as she sauntered into the library. :"What is the question?" Dr. Evans quipped. :"To be or not to be," Izzy answered. :Dr. Evans was a great fan of the literary giants and had as of late started to introduce Izzy to the works of Shakespeare. Izzy was commonly drawn to her particular fascination of fantasy fiction, weapons, and encyclopedias. But she seemed to take to the classics with ease most of what Izzy read were abridged versions or somewhat watered down bits of Olde English, but she didn't seem to have any trouble picking up on the intended meanings or rhyme and meter of the Bard of Avon. :"Well I guess we are waiting on these supposed learning packets of yours. How about for today you give me a hand re-shelving these books, and then perhaps we can start on cataloging some new media that has just arrived?" :Izzy took the cart that Dr. Evans was referring to and pushed it towards the large, oak card catalog towards the non-fiction section. This was her favorite spot in the library, the catalog filled with thousands of book references it seemed to represent endless possibilities and plot twists. On the wall above the catalog printed in large block letters were the words, Ex Libris. Something about those words seemed so powerful that it always captured her attention. She paused there for a second trying to figure out the meaning. :"From the books," Dr. Evans said as he came up behind her with the fiction returns. "Ex Libris means from the books." :Izzy smiled and thought to herself, ‘my real education begins now, here, in the library.' In-game character Powers Ex Libris is a Natural Mind Control/Kinetics Controller. Her last known security level is 34, and her known powers include: * Mind Control: Levitate, Mesmerize, Dominate, Confuse, Mass Hypnosis, Telekinesis, Total Domination, Terrify * Kinetics: Transfusion, Siphon Power, Repel * Flight: Hover, Fly, Group Fly * Speed: Flurry * Teleportation: Teleport Foe * Concealment: Stealth, Grant Invisibility Links *Official Forum Profile Category:NCsoft